


Благие намерения

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Drama, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Гермиона хочет исправить прошлое.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Благие намерения

**Author's Note:**

> На флешмоб ко дню рождения Гермионы Грейнджер в 2017 году.  
> Трансгрессировать без палочки нельзя.

Она часто видит их — двух мальчиков, таких похожих и таких разных. Оба нуждаются в её помощи.

— Ты сильная и умная, — говорит тот, у которого зелёные глаза. — Соберись.

Второй всегда молчит и смотрит. То с ненавистью, то с надеждой.

— Соберись, ты нужна нам! — твердит первый.

Она пытается, видит бог, она правда пытается, но разум заволакивает лишающий воли туман.

Иногда приходят другие: мужчины, женщины, старики, дети. Сливающиеся в нескончаемый хоровод лица искажены страданием, а взгляды полны укоризны.

— Мы надеялись на тебя, — шепчут их губы.

Иногда ей кажется, что она действительно сошла с ума.

Реальность больше похожа на сны, а сны кажутся реальней окружающего кошмара.

* * *

Элоиз Минтабл, всё началось с неё.

После войны Гермиона пошла работать в Министерство и в какой-то момент получила доступ к архиву Отдела Тайн, где и вычитала про тот случай, поставивший её представление о маховиках времени с ног на голову. Оказалось, что изменить прошлое и настоящее всё же возможно. С тех самых пор она просто не могла перестать думать об этом, ни на секунду. О последствиях для себя лично Гермиона не задумывалась, ведь можно спасти столько жизней, предотвратить две Гражданские войны. Не допустить многих лет страданий, ненависти и страха.

Она твёрдо вознамерилась исправить историю: спасти Меропу и помочь ей воспитать сына достойным человеком — Гермиона верила, что Том не являлся воплощением зла с пелёнок. План был хорош — она продумала каждую мелочь: перерыла все доступные сведения о тех временах, запаслась подходящей одеждой, галлеонами на первое время — они, в отличие от фунтов, совершенно не изменились с тех пор и не имели даты изготовления — и парочкой артефактов.

Украсть маховик времени было и вовсе детской забавой — с её-то допуском.

Самая умная ведьма своего поколения прокалывалась очень редко, но всегда на мелочах. Гермиона не приняла в расчёт магглов — слишком давно она покинула их мир и, став настоящей волшебницей, перестала воспринимать всерьёз.

* * *

— Мисс? Мисс, очнитесь!

— Где… я…

Открыть глаза стоило неимоверных усилий, непослушный язык едва ворочался. Гермиона впервые видела помещение, в котором оказалась. Склонившийся над ней серьёзный молодой человек с озабоченным лицом тоже был незнаком, но смотрел он участливо, что немного успокаивало. Она сидела на жёстком стуле, скорей полулежала. И голова, как же дико болела голова…

— Мисс, вы помните своё имя?

Да, Гермиона помнила, но не знала, можно ли его называть, попала ли она туда, куда собиралась? 

У неё была легенда для мира волшебников, она придумала слезливую историю о бедной заблудшей родственнице для работников приюта Вула, где намеревалась подкараулить Меропу, ведь никто не знал её адреса после побега из дома и вплоть до рождения ребёнка; часть времени она просто бродяжничала. Легенды, способной выдержать проверку маггловскими правоохранительными органами, у Гермионы не было. Уж лучше молчать, чем попасться на лжи — тогда точно будут проблемы. Не станут же её удерживать силой — она ничего предосудительного не совершила. Молодой человек понял её замешательство по-своему.

— Не волнуйтесь, вы, похоже, сильно ударились при падении, но я уже послал за доктором, он скоро будет. Мы сейчас в полицейском участке. Я констебль Натаниэль Корсон, мисс.

— Всё нормально, — сумела выговорить она, безуспешно пытаясь нашарить палочку. — Порядок. Верните мои вещи, будьте добры, сэр.

— Простите, мисс, — он покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся, — но я не имею права отпускать вас без врачебного осмотра. Для вашего же блага.

И откуда только взялся на её голову этот дотошный Корсон? Ну ничего, только бы вернуть себе палочку…

— Я не сбегу, мне сейчас и встать будет сложно, — попыталась усыпить его бдительность Гермиона, но он, конечно, не поддался. — Можно хотя бы воды?

— Конечно, — Корсон вышел.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, она судорожно ощупала взглядом комнату: голые стены, два стула, пустой стол. Допросная или вроде того, её вещей здесь точно нет. Попытка всё-таки встать окончилась бесславно — головокружением и слабостью во всём теле.

Вернулся Корсон скоро, но уже не один — с весьма пухлым и пожилым господином, лысина которого нестерпимо сияла и резала глаза, отдавая болью в затылок. Его лицо лучилось добродушным участием; было оно настоящим или просто данью профессионализму, разобрать не получалось. Он казался улучшенной версией Слагхорна.

— Это доктор Бервик, — сказал Корсон, поставив воду на стол. — Я вас оставлю.

И снова вышел. Наверняка собирался караулить под дверью. В какой-то степени лестно, конечно, но он явно переоценивает силы своей пленницы.

— Ну-с, дорогуша, — голос доктора был медовым, под стать облику, даже его фамильярность чудесным образом успокаивала, вместо того, чтобы раздражать. — Расскажите дедушке Бервику, что с вами произошло, и мы всё-всё поправим.

Придётся сыграть этот дурацкий спектакль до конца.

— Думаю, я просто споткнулась и упала, сэр, — вежливо ответила Гермиона, потупив глаза, и, взяв стакан, с наслаждением отхлебнула прохладной воды. — Со всеми бывает, ничего страшного.

Она нарочито безмятежно пожала плечами и улыбнулась. Конечно, если ты перемещаешься на такое количество лет назад, сложно ожидать, что реальность будет полностью совпадать с планами. Не отражённые в документах изменения застройки действительно привели к банальному падению, или просто так подействовал чересчур долгий интервал перехода? Пусть в деле Минтабл подобного не было, но это ничего не значило: один случай не даёт достоверной статистики. Чёрт его знает, всё равно в Мунго помогут быстрее и качественнее, только бы побыстрее выбраться — эта досадная задержка уже начинала действовать на нервы. Нет, хорошо, конечно, что её нашёл констебль, а не какая-нибудь шпана — сама почти не пострадала, содержимое карманов цело, — но пора и честь знать.

— Головная боль, тошнота, головокружение? — спрашивал обаятельный доктор, и Гермиона каждый раз качала головой, не желая давать ему повод. — Слабость? — сделал он последнюю попытку.

— Самую малость, — призналась она. Всё-таки отсутствие даже лёгкого недомогания после полноценной потери сознания выглядело бы подозрительно. — Но мне уже намного лучше, правда.

Доктор Бервик тоже покачал головой и посмотрел на неё с добродушной укоризной.

— Быть может, стоит отправить за кем-нибудь из ваших родственников? — предложил он с беспокойством в голосе. — Или друзей? Скажите адрес — послать мальчишку не составит труда. Зато мы будем уверены, что вы не упадёте по дороге.

Гермиона покачала головой. Никакой посыльный не сумеет найти Хогвартс или Годрикову впадину и передать сообщение тому же Дамблдору, одному из немногих людей в этом времени, кого она знала, кому могла бы довериться; и уж совершенно точно маггл не сумеет попасть в Мунго или вызвать кого-нибудь оттуда, тем более что обычного адреса больницы для волшебников Гермиона никогда не знала.

— А давайте констебль Корсон вас проводит? — не сдавался доктор Бервик. — Или я сам?

— Благодарю вас, но не нужно, правда.

— Итак, мисс?.. — он сделал паузу, но Гермиона не подала виду, что заметила намёк. Просто на всякий случай. — Тогда посидите ещё несколько минут, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, хорошо? Я пока поговорю с констеблем Корсоном.

Да, несколько минут в одиночестве — это то, что нужно. Она как раз успеет прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы не шататься на ходу. И никаких неудобных вопросов. Ей понравились эти магглы — они так мило за неё переживали, — обманывать их было даже немного неловко.

* * *

— Ну что?

— Ох, Корсон, вы были совершенно правы, когда послали за мной, — доктор сокрушённо всплеснул руками. — Совершенно правы. Юная мисс в ужасном состоянии: бледность, зрачки расширены, бегающий взгляд и явная нервозность. Руки дрожат. Она отказывается от помощи и ничего не говорит, даже имени, словно боится, — он тяжело опустился на любезно подставленный стул. — Её нельзя никуда отпускать в таком состоянии, тем более одну.

— Этого я и опасался, — мрачно кивнул Натаниэль. — Приличная на вид девушка валяется без сознания в грязном переулке, при себе имеет подозрительные вещи, похожие на предметы культа, явно запугана, отказывается отвечать на любые, даже самые безобидные вопросы. Выглядит и говорит странно, неместная… Вы понимаете?

— Секта? — доктор мгновенно подобрался, точно перед битвой; глаза засверкали решительностью. — Та же самая? Она сбежала или?..

Такая реакция подбодрила Натаниэля: теперь у него есть союзник, и они непременно помогут попавшей в беду девушке.

— Не знаю. Это мы и должны выяснить, — покачал он головой. — Я думал взять людей, отпустить её и проследить — она могла бы вывести нас на след…

— Ни в коем случае! — прервал его доктор, с возмущением вскакивая. — Я считал, что уж вы-то ещё не успели очерстветь, что в вас есть ещё сострадание! Бедняжка может свалиться в любой момент, Корсон! Это опасно, в конце концов. И если всё так, как мы думаем, то она в любом случае может пострадать — кинется защищать своих мучителей, например. Такое частенько бывает, вспомните прошлый раз!

Он раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, глаза метали молнии. Натаниэль никогда не признался бы, что специально спровоцировал доктора — искал повод не подвергать девушку опасности, оправдание перед начальством. Жестоко, но тот случай, о котором говорил Бервик, действительно закончился трагедией — они просто не знали, с чем столкнулись, — и повториться подобное не должно.

— Мне понадобится ваше письменное свидетельство с результатами предварительного осмотра, — сказал он, смягчив официоз почти извиняющимся тоном. — Сами понимаете, отчётность.

— Будет, — кивнул доктор, успокаиваясь, гордый тем, что отстоял права юной мисс. — Но позже, а сейчас я её забираю.

* * *

Доктор Фоули любил свою работу, ведь что может быть важнее и благороднее помощи людям? Более того, он считал себя хорошим специалистом и истово верил в медикаментозный метод, частенько повторяя, что в наш прогрессивный век негоже упорствовать в ретроградных заблуждениях. Доктор Фоули шёл по жизни с твёрдой уверенностью, что делает мир лучше, но бывали дни, особенные дни, когда он… не то что сомневался, но вынужден был признать: спасти можно не всех, некоторым помочь просто нельзя, как ни пытайся.

Сегодня был как раз такой день.

Пациентка номер двадцать семь. Доктор Фоули в сотый раз перелистывал историю её болезни, машинально, не вчитываясь — он знал эти строки наизусть.

Приступы агрессии, истерия, навязчивые идеи, бред, мания преследования, паранойя. Почти всё время приходится держать на самых сильных препаратах из-за постоянных попыток сбежать при малейшем ослаблении режима, несколько человек в результате серьёзно пострадали.

Какая же сволочь так сильно промыла тебе мозги, девочка, какой урод поднял руку на столь юное и чистое создание? И ведь никто поначалу не подозревал всей тяжести её состояния. Старина Бервик, заподозривший неладное, никогда особенно не имел дела с психиатрией, так, нахватался по вершкам у друга. Что уж говорить о простых полицейских, наверняка шокированных, когда девушка пошла в разнос при попытке сопроводить в больницу — Бервик собирался всего лишь пронаблюдать денёк-другой её состояние после потери сознания да нормально поговорить в спокойной обстановке. Хотя бы установить личность и убедиться, что бедняжке ничего не грозит. О принудительной долгосрочной госпитализации тогда и речи не шло, но она сорвалась: сначала просто сопротивлялась, потом кричала какую-то чушь о правах человека; после успокоительного вроде бы присмирела, но то было затишье перед бурей — первой попыткой побега. Одна из медсестёр чудом не лишилась глаза, а девушку перевели к нему в клинику.

Доктор Фоули вздохнул. У него сердце кровью обливалось, когда он видел, как на неё смотрит молодой Натаниель Корсон — констебль, нашедший бедняжку. Тот приходил сюда по четвергам, каждую неделю, и почти всегда молчал.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — периодически спрашивал доктор Фоули, не теряя надежды, что рано или поздно полиция сумеет найти какого-нибудь родственника или знакомого, он верил: это, несомненно, поможет пациентке, протянет спасительную ниточку к реальности в её искорёженном сознании.

Хотя и знал, что констебль Корсон в случае успеха оповестит его первым делом, без всяких вопросов, но не спрашивать почему-то не мог. Вот уже почти полтора года тот рыл носом землю, но так ничего и не нашёл. Они до сих пор не знали даже её имени. Из бессвязных бредней удалось установить только название секты — «Пожиратели» (о такой никто даже не слышал), — и то, что девушка собиралась что-то изменить или предотвратить.

Снова тяжело вздохнув, доктор Фоули закрыл историю болезни — до следующего раза.

В такие дни он, приходя вечером домой, выпивал три стакана бренди вместо привычного бокала вина за ужином. Марта на него не ругалась — всё-таки с женой ему повезло, — она просто молча садилась рядом, и на следующее утро доктору Фоули хватало сил встать и пойти на работу.

* * *

Она часто видит двух мальчиков.

У одного из них зелёные глаза. Он что-то говорит, но она не в силах разобрать, хотя по ночам здесь спокойно, только едва слышное мерное тиканье маятника часов да редкие быстрые шаги за дверью нарушают вязкую тишину.

Второй мальчик лишь качает головой.

Иногда ей кажется, что это просто очень долгий сон, но ведь во сне не бывает больно?


End file.
